The present invention concerns the conversion of data and object across classes within an object management system. The present invention is an improvement of technology disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,080 issued on Aug. 28, 1990 to John A. Dysart et al., the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference.
In computer systems such as personal computers, there is a continual search to provide a user flexibility in using data. It is desirable to make data originated by one computer application available for use by other computer applications. When data is made available to another computer application, it is desirable to have the data in a format which allows for easy modification.
In the prior art applications import or export data in particular formats. However, currently available methods handle data in a manner which has only limited flexibility.